Untitled
by Yuichi Aizawa
Summary: N/A


My first Fanfic. Im a newcomer, so, correct any of my mistakes with a review. XD Thanks. Im just unleashing my creativity for a bit

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything associated with the dynasty warrior's franchise. And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. PERIOD

Chapter 1

"Finally everything is now over The land is united in its peaceful state, The Kingdoms of Wu and Shu are in an Alliance, Liu Bei and I are happy together forever-" Sun Shang thought to herself.

"But is this what love truly is, Liu Bei is kind, and he's always nice to me, but is it the fact, that the only reason I actually found a man was because of an arranged marriage recommended by my brother?, isn't it supposed to be for the girl to go out on her own and actually pick a husband?

"No that can't be, but is it?

Sun Shang relentlessly shook her head and denied the things that were going on her mind.

"Right now Ill just focus on what's going on for the time being, Now I have to wake up that knuckle-head up so he can do his share of guard duty for once-humph"

Sun Shang has finally reached her destination, walking here and there, things started to get intense. Gosh this castle is SOOO big; it makes things even more complicated to get things done, finally. Sun Shang sighed and opened the door in front of her.

"Oh great, he's still sleeping but-" Sun Shang walked over to the bed and stared aimlessly over the pirate and was in shock. "I never realized it but Gan Ning . he looks so calm and peaceful while he's asleep. I mean sure he's so loud, cocky and aggressive, but its always good to see this kind of side of him once in awhile but he does look pretty hot up close." Sun Shang blushed furiously

"Oooh no what am I saying"

"Im engaged, but is that really true love?, Love is that special person you find in your heart to cherish, and Now I don't think I found that just yet" Sun Shang smiled to herself and looked down at Gan Ning .

..And maybe I think I just found it"

Oh Haha, I almost forgot Im supposed to wake him up, silly me

Sun Shang took a deep breath and screamed in his ear.

"HEY IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP"

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Gan Ning jumped out of his bed in surprise "NOBODY EVER WAKES ME UP, FOR I AM THE GREAT GAN NING"

WELL YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP ANYTIME SOONER ANYWAY" Sun Shang yelled back with her hands on her hips.

"WELL I JUST HAPPEN TO BE DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT LAST NIGHT." Gan Ning said with a glare.

"Oh?" Sun Shang replied in disbelief. "Then was what THIS more important matter you had to attend to then? Idiot.

"Me, Lu Xun, and Ling Tong were out last night to test out the wine, Of Course." Gan Ning said proudly. "It supposed to be a secret"

"Well last night it WAS YOUR turn to be on guard duty, but you never showed up, so I had to go cover up for you. The princess replied. "And now you have to make up for it"

"Alright then, tell me what you want" Gan Ning said, already surrendering in there verbal war.

"Apparently your drinking buddies passed out in the bathroom last night"

"What they did!" The pirate said in shock.

"Yes and now you have to clean up after them" Shang smirked "Now get up, were going"

"But wait-"

"LETS GO!"

I cant believe I let her do this to me. Nobody ever tells the great Gan Ning what to do.

"Hey you cant do this to me, for I AM THE-"

"Great Gan Ning" Shang continued.

"Wait how did you know that?"

Sun Shang rolled her eyes "Because you always say the same thing everyday, its soo annoying."

"Well, fine I wont say it as much then if it bother you" Gan Ning said in defeat.

"Ok then, thank you" Sun Shang smiled. Wow, thats something you dont ever hear from him, thats a first.

They continued to walk, silence filled the air, it felt like time would pass by so slowly from each step they would take.

Sun Shang looked over to the former pirate, noticing the bells tied to his belt. "Hey, why do always where those bells around your waist like that?" She said trying to start a decent conversation with the young man.

"Well, it helps in the battlefield, for those who know about the great Gan Ning, when they hear the bells jingle it strikes a sense of fear into my opponents" Gan Ning said proudly.

Shang let out a small nod, she was very curious now, no one ever heard much about the pirate except that he was recommended by Lu Meng to serve wu. So maybe this could be her chance to know more about him.

"Its what a man needs in order be tough" Gan Ning Snickered "You need to have some sort of strategy to help you in battle, so I use this, princess"

She turned around and stared at him. "Just Shang Xiang or Sun Shang. No more "Lady Sun" or "Princess". Or else I'll beat you up. Her cheeriness seemed to be lightening up the silent atmosphere that was slowly building up between them.

"Well ok then...Shang Xiang" Gan Ning smiled.

"Thank you" Shang smiled back.

Finally they came to a stop. Aww were here already, and I thought we had a little something going on too...

Gan Ning looked at the princess in her disappointment. "Whats the matter?"

Shang Xiang looked back, "Oh, nothing there was just something on my mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Well...dont worry about it"

Sun Shang pushed the door in front of her almost forgetting why she had brung him there in the first place.

"Lets go, Lu Xun and Ling tong are probably still sleeping in here haha" Shang laughed.

When they entered the bathroom everything was spotless.

"Where are they?" Gan Ning said looking around.

"They were hear 10 minutes ago.." Shang replied. "Check in the toliet stalls"

Gan Ning opened the first stall. To his surprise it was Lu Xun. He couldnt help but laugh at the sight that was in front of him.

Lu Xun was sleeping while sitting down on the toilet.

"Hey take a look at this-" Gan Ning called out trying to control his laughter

"What is it?" Sun Shang rushed over to see what the commotion was all about.

When she got there she too burst laughing

"HAHAHA, LOOK HOW HE FELL ASLEEP" Shang Xiang trying to control the loud noises they were making..

"Can you guys please shut up." Lu Xun yelled finally awake. "Wait-" Lu Xun looked around his surroundings. There was mess everywhere, empty wraps of toilet paper, his clothes stenched with an foul smell, his two blades covered in dust, and his hat, his most prized possesion ruined. His attire wasnt what he was worried about. It was what happened to him.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened" Lu Xun said in shock.

Gan Ning stared at his young friend, to see a person of such high value to be a total mess...The pirate felt some sort of sympathy, after all it was all his fault. "Alright let me explain."

Flashback

It was a celebration that night. Wu sought its final victory over Wei in the Battle Of He-Fei Castle. It was the day when the land has finally reached its unification, and its soothing days of peace.

Everyone in the Wu empire can finally live in peace now that the three kingdoms are under Wu's control. It was a very depressing day aswell, soilders risked there lives for the chaos to finally end.

Sun Quan, now the emperor of Wu is continuing to strengthen the empire with the help of those who strive to serve him. Thinking back to the previous conquerors,Sun Quan proves that he can live up to be a strong leader of the people like his father and brother before him. Everybody was enjoying there new lives that were to be started. Lu Xun is now the role of his mentor Lu Meng, as the new head strategist. Ling Tong turning around his hatred for Gan Ning into a friendly-rivalry sort of relationship. Sun Shang Xiang the princess of Wu, soon to be Wed to Liu Bei the emperor of Shu.

"And what about me?" Gan Ning said to himself. "What is it that I have accomplished makes it worth noting for?"

"Thinking about something important?" A friendly face stepped over to the confused pirate.

"Ling Tong, hey good to see ya" Gan Ning pulled his friend into a warm handshake. "I havent seen ya, in years"

"Uh...its only been 3 days" The young man said surprisingly realizing his friend is still slow off the battlefield.

"Oh yeah...right" The pirate said, saving his pride.

"So what do you plan to accomplish now that everything is over?" Ling Tong asked his formal enemy,

"Hmm...Well...I dont really know yet." Gan Ning said regarding his previous statement. "But what I do know is, you always have to start out with a fresh new bottle of wine"

He extended the bottle to his old friend.

"Oooh this one's new where did you get it?" Ling Tong asked shockingly.

"I stole it off Cao Cao back at He Fei, I went over to his little storage room and I found this bad boy" Gan Ning said pointing out to his prized possesion. "Wanna go for a test run?"

"Oooh Sure, lets go." Ling grinned at his soon-to-be-devoured beverage.

"Cmon lets go sneak to the back, I know the best spot."

"Lets Go" Ling Tong replied in a quiet voice.

Just as they were about to leave, the two were stopped by a familiar young voice

"And where do you think your going?" The man walked over to the pair. "Your not supposed to leave campus grounds, till celebration is over"

"Lu Xun, cmon dont tell, were just gonna test this thing out." Gan Ning pleaded.

"Yeah, it wont take that long I promise" Ling Added

"But the rule's say-"

"But,Lu Xun, isnt this supposed to be the day where we take a whole new step into our lives.."

"Cmon Lu Xun, Stop acting like a little boy scout, and come join us."

"But I am still too young though-" Lu Xun replied.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT, BE A REAL MAN LU XUN."

"Ok...but I have a feeling im gonna regret this" Lu Xun Sighed in defeat.

"Yeah!' Gan cheerfully put his arm over his shoulder. "Tonights the night where our lives change forever"

End Of Flashback

A/N-Well there goes chapter one, this story is still a longs way from being finished. But dont worry its not over because, Chapter 2 is just one click away.

Love the story? Leave me a comment about it by posting a . 


End file.
